Evil Has A Pretty Package
by Skullenko
Summary: Gumball's hosting ANOTHER party, but what happens when he introduces everyone to his new girlfriend? Oneshot


AN: Heeeeey! I've been uploading like crazy and am quite frankly, tired. But I wanted to upload this awhile ago and never had the chance to write it so here it goes. I'm returning to the FionnaxMarshal Lee fanfics! Anywhoodily doodles, this is a oneshot! Enjoy!

Flame Princess: Skullenko does not own Adventure Time!

Fionna: Thank glob.

Skullenko: Hey!

It was a warm sunny day in the land of Aaa. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the sky had no clouds. So naturally, the world was probably about to end.

But today, adventure was the last thing Fionna wanted. After 2 months of dropping missile sized hints, one had blown up in Marshal's face and now (finally) they were dating. She just wanted to hang out at his place and beat him at video games. But naturally, since the world WASN' T ending, Prince Gumball was hosting a party. A big one. With fancy things. And pinchy shoes, and you-shall-not-breathe dresses and starchy tuxedos.

And as the heroine of Aaa and the King of the Vampires, Fionna and Marshal were obligated to go.

"I don't wanna go to Gumwad's stupid rich people party." Marshal grumbled as Fionna straightened his bow tie (according to Gumball, the host of the party may only wear a tie).

"Neither do I. I always have to dance with so many people and I get looked at funny when I don't know how to ballroom dance."

He leaned over and smirked, "Let's skip it!"

"We can't. Cake is looking forward to an opportunity to flaunt her new kittens. She'll kill me if I don't come."

"Fine. We'll go. BUT we get to do the pointing and snickering this time. I'm sick of Lady Ladyfinger clucking at me like I'm a 'ruffian'."

"Can you blame her? You showed up in a hoodie!"

"So?"

"Gumball's sister was getting married!"

"Fine. What's this party about?"

"I don't know. He said it was a 'surprise'!" Her eyes sparkled at the word surprise.

"Whatever. You're chariot awaits m'lady."

_One Long Ride to the Castle Later_

Fionna's POV

We landed softly in front of the double doors.

"Great. Only 20 minutes late!"

"Yeah, but I'm glad we're here. You were getting giant bat hairs all over my *gag* dress."

"You love it."

We calmly walked into the Castle. Everyone was dancing, talking and eating. Gumball always announced the parties meaning first thing. We missed it!

"Oh well. You want to just find a quiet table in the corner and wait this ou-"

A pink prince appeared next to us out of completely NOWHERE and cut off Marshal, "Hey Fionna!" He turned to Marshal, "You're late. No matter Fionna, I'm sure it wasn't _your_ fault." They glared at eachother for a moment, "Anyways, you missed the announcement. Let me introduce you to someone." Before Marshal even had the chance to say 'no' Gumball had grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the thrones.

I was about to make him let me go (I don't _like_ being touched. Ever) when I looked up and to my surprise, there was a GIRL sitting on the queen's throne. She was pale and had shoulder length, startling, light blue hair. She was gorgeous and wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Arlene, I told you not to sit there! Only the queen may." He looked sad and shot me a glance. Not happening.

"Oh, ok." She got off, but still lingered around. Gumball pulled himself together and strode over to her.

"Fionna, _Marshal,_ this is Arlene! My girlfriend." He looked smug and slung an arm around her shoulder. We stood like that for awhile until Marshal broke the silence.

"Cool story, bro. Nice girl. So Fionna, you wanna get food ooorrr….?"

"Yup. Nice to meet you Arlene! Good for you, Gumball. We'll just um, go get food now."

We turn to walk away, I start talking, "I never like these parties. On top of the fact that I can't dance, the food here is always just dessert! I get such a stomach ache when we get home and-"

"How did GUMBALL get a girl like that?! Who would be into Gumwad?"

I sigh annoyed, "Who cares? So he found a girlfriend! Good for him, he's been getting lonely."

Marshal ignores me, "Where do you find a smoking babe like that anyway?!"

I stop, "Why do you care so much? You never care about Gumball!"

"Just wondering…"

We grab food, luckily for Marshal there's plenty of reds. I'm about to lead us to Cake's table when he turns around.

"Where are you going?!"

"I thought we'd eat with Gumwad and Arlene. It would be rude not to." Everytime I try to get him to be polite he laughs me out. I sigh and follow him. What was so interesting about her?!

Gumball and Arlene are talking and laughing when Gumball spots Marshal. He smirks, "Back for more I see."

"Just wanted to know how you to met. Fionna was wondering." Don't you just love it when people flat out lie?

He shrugs, "I don't know how did you two date?" He sees Marshal is not going to give up, "Fine. I was walking threw the royal garden. She was a peasant girl selling flowers. Our eyes met and we fell in love." Awww that's sweet.

"Hmmm." Marshal kept staring at Arlene. I elbow him and hiss 'stop!'

He murmurs something about 'temper' and rubs his side. After that we eat in awkward silence. Why is Marshal so interested in this girl? Sure, she's pretty, but she hasn't said anything so far. I decide to break the ice.

"Sooo, Arlene, what do you like to do for fun."

She sniffs and regards me coldly, "Nothing much."

Marshal chimes in, "Do you like to travel?"

She beams brightly and soon there in an avid discussion about the places in Aaa. Gumball adds some things and I'm just left to stare. What's with the sudden mood change? I sigh and slip away to find Cake. I find her next to Lord M. (AN:I refuse to write his full name) She's (like I said) showing off her kittens. They're wobbling all around and looking adorbs. I crouch down to pet their furry tummies and think.

I've been in the candy kingdom a long time and I've never seen Arlene around. Plus, Gumball's the prince of this place and he said he met her TODAY. Did she come from a different kingdom? Which one? Why did she seem to hate me? There was something off about her.

"FIONNA!" Finally they notice I'm gone. I head over feeling glad Marshal missed me.

"Yes?"

"We can't remember, what's the name of the kingdom to the east?"

I frown, "Breakfast kingdom."

"Thank you." And he turns back to Arlene. I sigh and stand around unsure of what to do. I'm startled back to reality when Marshal pokes me.

"Me and Gum_wad_ have to get a box from upstairs to show Arlene. Keep her company." I'm left alone with Arlene.

"Sooo, where are you from."

She smirks, "Shutup."

"Wh-what?"

"You're old news now. I'm the one everyboy wants."

I blush, "Marshal's the only one for me!"

"Then wouldn't it suck if he decided to leave you?"

I inhale sharply. Half an hour ago I would've scoffed at her. Now I wasn't sure. I stay silent.

"So once again, shutup. I don't care about you and you don't care about me. I'm here for Gumball and if I want, Marshal too." I close my mouth. This is one fight I probably won't win.

Soon the boys come back and I put on a happy face (although no one noticed). They all start talking again. I know I have nothing to say so I just lean against the wall and close my eyes. Gumball notices.

"Hey Fionna, if you're really bored, I just got a huge package from the bibarians to the west. It's full of a bunch of weapons I don't know what to do with. Do you want to look around?"

I nod quickly.

"They're upstairs in the third storage room."

Marshal looks up, "I'll come with." He starts follow me, but Arlene stops him.

"Don't go. I want to hear about the Nightosphere." He shoots me a sympathetic glance and starts talking. Whatever, I don't need him.

I head upstairs and find the storage room. I play around there for awhile (I may or may not have destroyed a priceless painting…DON'T TELL GUMBALL). After awhile I got bored and covered in cuts. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps outside the door. Marshal peeps his head in.

"Hey Fi. We're going to the science room to show Arlene. Just checking in, seeya babe!"

I nod and return to playing around. I'm just in the middle of an imaginary sword fight when Arlene enters.

"What're you doing here?"

"Nothing. I told them I had to go to the bathroom." She sits down and starts playing with the knives. I shrug and return to my swordfight. I was about to kill when she speaks up.

"Why does Marshal like you?!"

I'm startled, "What do you mean? He's paying more attention to you!"

"He keeps checking in on you!"

"Twice out of the hour we've been here! Aren't you with Gumball anyway?"

She shakes her head, "I take it back. I want them both. I can HAVE them both!"

"You're crazy! Marshal's with me."

Her grin is filled with madness, "Then I guess we'll just have to fight!"

She leans over, picks up a sword and lunges. I'm so caught off guard, she gets a swipe in. A small trail of blood runs down my cheek. Soon we're in a full out swordfight.

Metal clashes and rings through the room. The sound of air slashing echoes through the room. After 5 minutes it's clear I'm winning. She's looking desperate.

And then the door opens. Gumball and Marshal stare at us. Arlene throws down her sword and runs to Gumball blubbering about how I 'attacked her'. Marshal floats to stand next to me hugging me. I'm about to tell everyone the truth when I notice that all the little cuts on her skin, …are bleeding _water_ and then it's _freezing_ on her skin. Hey…

"Wait a second! I know who you are!" I leap forward and furiously start yanking her hair. Dang, why isn't this coming off?

"STOP STOP! That's not how you get it off!" She pushes me off and takes off the costume to reveal…

Ice Queen.

"Okay, okay you got me." Gumball makes a weird sound, covers his mouth and runs out of the room. She collapses on the floor and starts crying.

"Why'd you do it Ice Queen?"

"I just wanted to feel loved!" That takes me by surprise, "I wanted everyone to like me like they do you! I wanted to feel pretty…" Through it all can't help but feel sorry for her. I kneel down.

"Say Ice Queen, why don't I come over tomorrow and we have a girls day, huh?" She beams at me, nods and flies out the window.

Marshal and I stare after her.

"That was weird." Marshal states.

I smirk.

"What?"

"You had a thing for Ice Queen."

AN: Done! I hope you liked it, I know I did! This took two days! Also if you didn't get it: Arlene rhymes with Ice Queen! Sort of…

Finn: Review!


End file.
